In the present era, wireless networks are poised on the verge of a third phase of growth to supersede the current era, which is dominated by growth in data traffic, and the previous era, which was dominated by voice traffic. In the third phase of growth, video is predicted to become the dominant component of wireless traffic. In one recent study, video is predicted to exceed ninety one percent of global consumer traffic and equal about sixty six percent of total world mobile data traffic by 2014.
The growth of video services, including streaming and conversational services, is thus one of the key drivers of the evolution to new mobile broadband technologies and standards. With such high consumer demand for video services coupled with developments in media compression and wireless network infrastructures, it is of interest to enhance the video service capabilities of future cellular and mobile broadband systems and deliver high quality of experience (QoE) to the consumers, ensuring ubiquitous access to video content and services from any location, at any time, using any device and technology. In particular, mobile terminals connected wirelessly to a wide area network may also locally serve as a client hotspot for video applications delivered over digital wireline or wireless connections to peripheral display devices (e.g., TV, monitor, etc.). It may therefore be desirable to improve delivery of video content with high QoE to peripheral devices.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.